


Merry Month of May Drabble: Wake-Up Call (ACD-verse)

by methylviolet10b



Series: May 2019 Drabbles [11]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fill, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Watson tries to wake, but he's having a hard time.





	Merry Month of May Drabble: Wake-Up Call (ACD-verse)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: We're overdue for a bit of whump around here. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
> Prompt: Watson wakes up with at least two other people. And no, I did not go in the suggested direction with this.

“…Watson.”  
  
The name registered only faintly on my ears, drowned out by the pain in my head.   
  
“Watson.”  
  
Someone was calling me. But the voice kept shifting as much as the jagged flashes of color behind my eyelids.  
  
A hand against my temple. It hurt like blazes, but I thought I recognized the touch.  
  
“How badly is he hurt?”  
  
I flinched as much from confusion as pain.  
  
“I think he’s starting to come around… Watson!”  
  
My eyes flew open. A confusion of blurry faces looked down at me. I squinted, trying to resolve the visual cacophony into sense.  
  
“Holmes? Inspector?”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 23, 2019.


End file.
